


Tangled In The Mess

by gretawhy



Series: Wanna Make A Memory [2]
Category: Bon Jovi, NSYNC
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gretawhy/pseuds/gretawhy
Summary: Jon runs into JC again, this time, someone else wants in on it.





	Tangled In The Mess

Jon picked up the shot glass, motioning for JC to do the same. JC raised his glass and looked at Jon, who was staring at him. He felt a flush go through him under the scrutiny and dreaded getting drunk with this man.  
"To hotel bar hangovers," Jon said.  
JC allowed himself a smile as he tipped his head back and let the liquid burn in his throat.  


Jon’s still not sure why he fucked that kid from that boyband. He thought about it for weeks afterward, what made him do it, and he couldn’t figure it out. But Christ, was he good. Tight and hot and flexible and so fucking willing to let Jon do whatever he wanted; it Jon got hard just thinking about him. And he had a mouth on him, he could suck a golf ball through a garden hose, and talent like that should not go wasted. So really, Jon was just doing his part, honing JC’s skills.

Or something.

Jon thinks about him once in a while, not too often, just when he sees that Timberlake kid on the television, and lately, his daughter has been buying magazines that has his picture in them, so Jon’s finding himself thinking about JC more than he probably should. Richie comes to the house one day and Jon’s flipping through the J14 Stephanie picked up, and he shrugs and doesn’t say anything when Richie raises his eyebrow in question.

But he doesn’t seek JC out, it was a good time, one night of fun when they both needed to relax. Jon sometimes wonders what made him go to that club the night of the VMAs, he wasn’t really into that whole MTV thing, they suck anymore, never play anything good, so he tended to stay away from that crowd. He had forgotten about the VMAs, or he probably would have skipped out on the club thing all together, it wasn’t really his scene anyway. But he had been wired, needed a drink – and if he was honest, he needed to get laid – so he had gone out. And it was _so_ worth it.

Much later, Jon reads in the papers that JC releases a solo album and he grins, thinks, _good for him_ , hopes that it’ll be as successful as Justin’s, but when Jon checks out the numbers for Justin’s album, he doubts that it will be. He goes out and buys a copy of the album, listens to it once on the way home and when he gets home, gives it to Stephanie, praying she never wants to play it in the car. Not really his thing, but hey, JC’s young, he’s into all that crazy shit that Jon thinks is mostly just noise.

He catches JC on a few of the talk shows and he looks good. Happy. Jon thinks it’s okay if JC doesn’t sell as much as Justin, he did what he wanted to do, and that counts for something, he respects that. He sometimes mutes the TV when JC’s on, Jon thinks that JC’s one of those people who needs others around him to gently interrupt and keep him from babbling. But he looks good.

He looks really fucking good.

Later that year, Jon runs into JC at the American Music Awards. He has no idea why JC’s even there until he sees him with his arm around Eva Longoria’s waist, holding her close to his side. Eva and Jon have to get their pictures taken together since she presented his award to him, and he can feel JC’s eyes on him the whole time. He glances in JC’s direction and the heat in JC’s eyes is enough to make him instantly hard.

Dorthea wants to bail early and JC’s still giving him those looks, so Jon nods, puts his wife in the limo and tells her he’ll be back later. She goes without a word, and Jon knows that she thinks he’s going home with Richie.

JC’s at the bar when Jon finds him, Eva nowhere in sight. Jon sits on the stool next to where JC’s leaning and JC glances at him, smiling slowly and ordering them whiskey.

He pushes the shot glass to Jon, looking up and meeting his eyes, says, “To hotel bar hangovers,” making Jon laugh and raise the shot glass, clicking JC’s glass before tipping his head back and downing the shot.

Jon sets the glass back on the bar and glances at JC. “You have plans after this?”

JC turns, his eyes bright with the effects of the alcohol. “I don’t know. Do I?”

Jon nods, “Yeah. You do.”

JC tilts his head to the door, “Let’s get out of here. There’s someone I want you to meet.”

Jon’s confused, but when JC walks to the door, Jon follows without questioning him. JC leads him to the elevator, pressing the button for the top floor. Jon leans against the back of the elevator, watching JC, who’s watching the numbers.

“Congratulations on the award,” JC says to him, and looks away from the numbers. “Lifetime achievement. That’s awesome.”

Jon shrugs, “Just shows that I’m old.”

JC smiles, showing his teeth and Jon wonders if there’s a camera in this elevator, because Jon wants to push JC against the wall and lick his mouth.

The elevator dings and JC gets out, heading down the hallways, pulling out his keycard. He pushes open the door, holding it for Jon, walking ahead of him, “Hey. I’m back.”

“I’ll be right out,” A deep voice calls back and Jon’s confused. Why did JC bring him back here if he was with someone?

JC motions to the couch, “Have a seat.”

Jon crosses to the front of the couch and starts to sit down when someone comes out of one of the rooms. He’s naked from the waist up, a pair of boxers low on his hips. He’s towel drying his hair and when he sees Jon, he hesitates, looks at JC.

“I didn’t know we had company.”

JC smiles at him. “I didn’t think you’d mind.” He motions between them. “Lance, this is Jon. Jon, this is Lance.”

Jon stands up and holds out his hand, “Hey. Nice to meet you.”

Lance nods, shaking his hand, “Yeah, you too. I’m a big fan.”

Jon grins, says, “Thanks,” and wishes he could say the same thing, but he doesn’t want to lie. He recognizes Lance, knows him from the pictures from the magazines, but in person, he’s somehow different. He’s… he’s not shy, that’s for sure, he’s still standing in front of Jon, the towel now around his neck, his chest still bare. Lance makes no effort to cover up or get more clothes on and when Jon glances at JC, sees how JC’s looking at Lance, like he wants to lick the drops of water off his chest, Jon is suddenly aware of why JC brought him here.

JC gets them drinks, which Jon takes. He’s not really sure this is such a good idea, but then JC hands Lance his glass, leans in close and kisses him, and Jon watches their mouths, the flashes of tongue and he changes his mind. This is a fucking perfect idea.

Lance pulls back, looks at Jon, ducking his head slightly. He says to him, “Sorry.” And his voice is somehow lower and the deep rumble goes straight to Jon’s dick. Yeah. This is a great idea.

Jon shrugs, smiling easily, “Hey, no problem.” He sits back down on the couch, finishing his drink and JC’s right there, filling the glass again.

JC sits next to him, too close for normal conversation, but since Jon’s pretty sure he’s going to get laid tonight, JC’s not close enough. Jon glances at him and JC’s smiling. Jon smiles back, tilts his head slightly towards Lance, raising his eyebrows. JC grins slowly and leans forward, pressing his lips against Jon’s.

Jon closes his eyes and lets JC kiss him and it’s just as good as he remembers, JC’s still eager and willing and when he slides his hand over Jon’s chest, Jon pulls back long enough to set his glass on the coffee table before he’s pressing JC against the arm of the couch.

Jon forgets about Lance when JC puts his mouth on Jon’s collarbone. He’s sucking and biting at the exposed skin, pulling aside the neck of Jon’s tee shirt to lick more of his skin. Jon sighs and tilts his head back and threads his fingers into JC’s hair, holding his mouth against the hollow of his throat. When JC’s tongue flicks out over his Adam’s apple, Jon groans and rips JC’s mouth from his skin and brings it to his lips. He kisses JC hard, teeth hitting each other, mouths bruising, tongues fighting for space in mouths. He feels JC moan and it spurs Jon on, his hands moving to the hem of JC’s shirt, pulling it over his head, throwing it on the floor.

“God,” JC says, pushing Jon’s mouth to his chest. Jon ducks his head, remembering how JC tasted, noting that he tastes the same, maybe better, and he closes his mouth over JC’s nipple, remembering the way JC arches his back to Jon’s mouth, sliding his hands under JC’s back, holding JC against his mouth.

“Can I get in on this?” Jon hears and he looks up, his tongue circling around JC’s nipple. JC opens his eyes and smiles up at Lance, reaching for him, pulling him down, kissing him. Jon watches them kiss, his hands moving over JC’s torso, skimming over golden skin. They kiss, JC’s hand cupping the back of Lance’s neck, and Jon can see JC’s fingers pressing into Lance’s head, holding him there.

Lance lifts his head, smiles down at Jon and then stands up. He moves like liquid as he comes around the couch to Jon and Jon’s eyes can’t leave his face, his mouth that’s red and bruised from just one kiss with JC. Jon’s lifting himself from JC’s body before Lance is at his side, meeting Lance’s lips for a kiss, greedily sucking on his tongue, tasting what JC had just had seconds before.

Jon vaguely wonders where these kids learn how to kiss. They’re so eager, so willing to please, so fucking amazing that Jon almost wishes he were in this stupid boyband and with them all the time.

Lance moans and when Jon’s dick twitches in response, he sits up, pulling Lance onto the couch, wasting no time in slipping his hand in Lance’s boxers, wrapping his fingers around Lance’s dick and squeezing, wanting to make him moan, needing to hear that voice.

Lance moans and Jon smiles, feeling JC sit up and tug at the hem of his shirt. He lifts his arms for JC, letting JC take off his shirt. JC’s mouth is hot on Jon’s back, Lance’s moans are escalating, his fingers digging into Jon’s shoulder and Jon has a handful of Lance’s dick. Yeah, he thinks this night is turning out to be pretty amazing.

Lance steps back, saying something about the bedroom and Jon nods, standing up, JC moving fluidly with him, pushing him to the bedroom, Lance walking backwards, his hands on Jon’s hips, his mouth covering Jon’s, kissing him until he’s breathless.

They fall on the bed, a tangle of arms and legs and half naked bodies. It’s not long before clothing is being peeled off, thrown haphazardly on the floor. Jon is pushed back on the bed, his back hitting pillows, and he barely has time to register that before a warm mouth is covering his cock. He groans and looks down, seeing blond hair and he threads his fingers through Lance’s hair. Jesus Christ, Lance must have taught JC everything he knew, because this is the best fucking blowjob of his life.

Lance’s tongue is expert, sliding along Jon’s shaft, up, down, swirling around the head of his dick, Lance’s hand tight around him, stroking him slowly, excruciatingly, forcing Jon to buck his hips, wanting and needing more friction, more heat. He drops his head back onto the pillow, throwing his free arm above his head to wrap around a railing of the headboard and he has the fleeting thought that he needs to hold onto the headboard for stability or he might just buck himself right off this bed.

Lance moans around Jon’s cock and Jon’s hips jerk. Lance moans again and lifts his head from Jon, his hand slowing and Jon whimpers because that’s not part of the plan, he’s not supposed to stop. Jon raises his head to look down, to possibly bitch at him for stopping just when Jon was feeling his orgasm approach, but the words get stuck in his throat when he sees JC behind Lance, his tongue tracing the crack of Lance’s ass. He knows the second JC slips his tongue inside Lance, because Lance’s fingers tighten on Jon’s dick and his mouth falls open, a low moan heard in the air.

“Fuck,” Jon breathes and he can’t tear his eyes away. Lance’s eyes are shut in pleasure, his mouth open, his tongue on his bottom lip. Lance’s hand starts to move again on Jon’s cock and Jon has the suspicion that his strokes are in time with JC’s tongue and goddamned if Jon can’t feel that hot, wet intrusion in his own ass.

“Suck him,” JC says and Lance opens his eyes, dark green with passion, looking at Jon as if he had almost forgotten Jon was there. Lance smiles slowly, his eyes still locked on Jon’s as he lowers his head, his mouth again claiming Jon, this time all the way in, so far Jon’s sure Lance should be gagging, but he’s not. Because this kid is a fucking expert.

It goes on like this, Lance’s tongue on him, JC’s tongue on Lance, Jon’s own tongue between his teeth. He hears moans and groans and soft expletives, but he’s never sure what belongs to who, he has a feeling it’s mostly him, because Lance has a talent for taking him to the edge and not letting him fall off.

Lance groans and Jon looks down to see him thrusting his ass back to JC, and he sees JC close his eyes, assumes his tongue is moving faster inside Lance, and Lance gasps, says, “Fuck, fuck,” and then drops his head to Jon’s hip, fighting for air, and Jon knows the kid just came. Just came and his dick wasn’t even touched. Jesus.

Lance recovers quickly, making Jon wish he were twenty five again, and takes Jon in his mouth, his head bobbing up and down, his hands digging into Jon’s hips, lifting his hips, pulling him closer. Jon cries out, wants to come, says he’s about to, and Lance stops. Lance fucking stops and pulls back and turns, pushing JC next to Jon on the bed, tells Jon to fuck JC and Jon’s not really sure he should be moving because all the blood in his body is in his dick, and he’s pretty sure that’s not a good thing.

JC lets him off the hook. JC reaches for the lube, slicks Jon quickly, listening to Lance when he says, “not too much, Jayce, or he’ll come,” and then JC – Jesus Christ – JC squats over Jon, guiding Jon’s dick to his ass, slowly sitting down, his tight heat covering Jon.

Jon can’t breathe. He can’t breathe and he’s going to die and while this is the best possible way to die, he’s not sure he wants to go just yet. JC waits a minute, lets Jon catch his breath, and then he starts moving. His thighs must be burning from the effort, but JC doesn’t stop. He lifts himself up and then sits back down, and Jon’s hands are digging into JC’s hips hard enough to leave red marks, but JC doesn’t care, he lets Jon lift him and he’s making the most beautiful breathless sounds and Jon suddenly wants to hear JC scream.

He sits up, gripping JC’s hips and pushing him backwards, throwing him onto his back and slamming back into him in one motion. JC cries out, his fingernails scraping Jon’s sides and Jon gasps at the sensation. He fucks JC hard, JC’s heels digging into his back, pulling him deeper, closer. Jon lifts JC’s hips, changing the angle and he knows that it’s not going to be long, he’s going to come and he looks at Lance, who’s watching them with hungry eyes, and when Lance flicks his eyes to Jon, Jon cries out, his orgasm ripping into him.

Lance doesn’t let Jon pull out, his mouth is on JC’s dick before Jon’s even finished, and JC is coming a minute afterward, Jon’s dick still inside him, Lance’s mouth on him. Lance swallows and licks JC clean, his tongue lapping at JC’s cock, and Jon watches his tongue. Lance must feel Jon’s eyes on him and he looks up, straightening and smiling slowly, leaning forward to kiss him.

“Fuck, that was hot,” Lance mumbles against his mouth and Jon nods. Yeah. It was fucking hot.

Jon pulls out and collapses next to JC. JC turns to him and smiles, reaching out and kissing him. It’s slow and gentle and Jon’s a little bit jealous that Lance gets to kiss JC all the time. He pulls back and smiles faintly and JC sighs softly, curling against Jon, resting his head on Jon’s shoulder and closing his eyes. He’s asleep within five minutes.

Jon looks at Lance, who’s sitting on the edge of the bed, watching.

“He said you were good,” Lance says softly and Jon smiles, shrugging. “Thanks,” Lance says and gets up, picking up his boxers and heading into the bathroom. Jon hears the water running and Lance comes out a couple minutes later, fully dressed, running his fingers through his hair. “Tell Jayce I’ll see him tomorrow.”

Jon nods and Lance smiles, coming next to him and leaning down to kiss him. Jon has a million questions to ask, number one being why Lance isn’t staying with them, but then JC sighs, moves closer to Jon and wraps his arm around Jon’s waist and Jon forgets his question when he looks down at JC sleeping. He looks up in time to see Lance leaving the room.

Jon kisses the top of JC’s head and JC murmurs something Jon can’t understand. Jon smiles anyway, rubs JC’s back and drifts off to sleep.

 

Partly inspired by [this](http://pics.livejournal.com/ghettogreta/pic/00001sxy) picture.  
Title taken from [Hearts Breaking Even](http://www.lyricsfreak.com/b/bon+jovi/hearts+breaking+even_20022267.html) by (duh)Bon Jovi


End file.
